


A Bit Peckish

by AlainP_RK



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vampire AU, hubert being intimidating??? idk, idk what else to tag tbh, vampire!ferdinand, very minimal but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainP_RK/pseuds/AlainP_RK
Summary: “Allow me to ask again.” Hubert started as he gained no response from Ferdinand. “What are you afraid of, Ferdinand?”





	A Bit Peckish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in little more than an hour, and immediately posting it. I fear no one
> 
> It is purely self indulgent on vampire!ferdinand and hubert being a freak.  
Didn't know what tag to give it, so i gave it a T cause. blood

Hubert chuckled lowly. “What are you afraid of Ferdinand?”  
He had cornered the usually confident vampire against the chapel’s walls. The moon was high into the sky giving ample light for the looming menace to see how petrified the so called “monster of the night” was. 

Many knew there was a vampire amongst the Black Eagles. Many suspected it was Lady Edelgard’s shadow, rightfully so, but no. It wasn’t him. It was the Ferdinand von Aegir. A man who radiates like the sun. He was the one who was the weakest to it. Ironic really. Maybe that is why Hubert sought after the sparkling red head when he found out of the news. 

He and Ferdiand had never gotten along. Nor does he intend to ever get along with a pest that keeps Lady Edelgard from her duties and distracting her with this one sided rivalry. That does not mean he cannot indulge himself on torturing the shorter man, however. 

That idea has caused them to be in their current situation. Hurbert followed Ferdinand that night. It was well past the time most of their classmates were asleep. Perfect for a little...interrogation. 

“Allow me to ask again.” Hubert started as he gained no response from Ferdinand. “What are you afraid of, Ferdinand?” 

The venom that dripped from his voice as he said the stoic noble’s name sent a visible shiver down him. “I-” Ferdinand cleared his voice. “I am not afraid of anything.” He shoved at Hubert’s arm that came to rest on the wall space near his shoulder. “I am; however, wondering why you decided to stalk me like-”

“Like prey?” 

“Yes...Like prey.” 

“I was only following you as it may seem you were looking to feed.” 

Ferdinand scoffed at the notion. “I am already well fed. It was a nice night, and it is one of the few times I am capable of exploring the Monastery’s scenery.” 

The regained confident stature made Hubert’s lip twitch into a smile. “It has been nice this whole week during the night.” He could see Ferdinand trying to slide away, and placed a hand on his chest keeping him there. Maybe a little too hard. A soft cough left Ferdinand as he continued. “Are you perhaps feeling a bit peckish, von, Aegir?” 

“You. You’re wrong.” Ah. He tried to hide the soft tone of defeat, but Hubert caught.

“You do not need to lie to me.” The hand on Ferdinand’s chest left briefly, so he could remove his gloves. “I may be one of the few people to understand.” His hand placed on the other’s collarbone. Scarred fingertips grazing over the collar of his jacket.

Ferdinand’s eyes widen and for the first time this conversation met Hubert’s eyes. “Wait. Hubert. Are you?”

Oh this was pathetic. Large amber eyes looking at him as if he finally found someone who could truly understand him. It caused his lips to curl into a devilish smile, and a belting laughing follow shortly. As his laugh was fading, he quickly, roughly grabbed Feridnand’s jaw. Pushing his thumb and index finger to force him to open his mouth. “No. I could never understand an inhuman beast like you.” 

Fear reached his expression.. Head roughly held into place. A hand forcing his mouth open. His fangs on display for the whole world to see. “Ah~ Looks as though I was right. You are peckish with your fangs out like this.” 

Ferdinand tried to find the words. To retort. To fight back. To anything besides mumble. “It’s you who should be a vampire.” Eyes darting to the side to avoid even glancing at the taller man. 

That state left Hubert in a fit of chuckles. Not enough where he left go of Ferdinand’s head. When he was finished, he dragged his thumb over to Ferdinand’s mouth. Pulling back on his bottom lip just enough to show a hint of his gums. “I could never understand someone who lives off of blood, but I can understand those who need to stomp out a craving.”

His thumb slid up resting on one of the upper fangs. Ferdinand’s pupils dilated. Feeling Hubert’s blood through his skin. The heat it produces. The smell. He blinked rapidly. No he won’t lose himself to it. He steeled his gaze and went to grab hold of the hand that was keeping him still. Ferdinand must have forgotten Hubert had two arms as his motions were stopped by a sharp tug to his hair. 

“Ferdinand. Let me help you.” Hubert’s thumb was now lightly pressed to the bottom of the fang. His eyes also blown, and maybe a slight blush has appeared? Feridnand pushed the last observation to the back of his mind. He couldn’t bite down on him lest Hubert end up with a hand full of holes, so instead he let out a defeated sigh. Hoping to get the point across. 

Hubert did. 

The feeling of his fang pierce through skin was ecstasy as it seemed to be that way for the both of them. Hubert led his thumb there for a moment before pulling it away and letting it bleed on Ferdinand’s tongue. The hand in amber locks let go allowing Ferdinand to suck on his thumb if he pleased. Ferdinand did not take the invitation as soon as he thought. Letting his mouth stay open, making it seem like his thumb was something to be on display.  
They stayed there for who knows how long. It was an eternity for them. It wasn’t until blood mixed with saliva dropped from his lips did Ferdinand finally close his mouth. His tongue stayed stationary.

Hubert was the first to snap out of the trance they were in. The atmosphere was getting dangerous. It has been, but they were going to turn fast if Hubert didn’t stop, but he couldn’t do it as fast as he wanted. Seeing Ferdinand’s eyes closed. Seeing the faintest of a blush appear on his skin. Seeing his fingers twitch against the wall. This was getting to a point of no return. He had to end it. 

With a slight tug, he pulled his thumb from Ferdinand’s mouth. He smeared whatever spit that was on it on Ferdinand’s face. He didn’t move away at first. He stood there. Gathering the look of the disheveled noble, he was panting hard. Hubert found himself panting with him, and raised a hand to push the hair out of Ferdinand’s face. He stopped. His hand barely making it to his chest. He pulled away entirely, picked up his glove that somehow came to rest on the ground, and left the blood drinking beast to his own thoughts. Not a word was said. Not a glance turned back. Only the mental berating he gave himself.

Ferdinand left alone had slumped against the way. Slowly sliding until he sat with his knees to his chest. Eyes still closed. Still panting. Still warmer than he has been in years. Minutes passed until he opened his eyes. “I’m not peckish anymore. I’m hungry because you, von Vestra.” It was a statement meant for no one. Only for the nighttime breeze that blew across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna come yell at me about these 2 my @nerdy_rk on twitter  
or dm me on discord Alain#6847  
i don't really care


End file.
